


Good girl or bad girl

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : English Version [6]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 1x07, Because damn if riou could fuck her he will, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, F/M, I mean the plot is their last scene from 1x07, I'm ashamed for them, Smut, They are tease, They want eachother so much, Vaginal Sex, Well not a real plot, and in love ok, and sexy, and soft, hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: For once, Beth doesn't want to be a good girl, and she has to make up to Rio (1x07 rewrite).
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : English Version [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839769
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Good girl or bad girl

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.
> 
> This is a continuation of the 1x04, 1x05 and 1x06 rewrite, but it can be read on its own. It has nothing to do with 1x02 and 1x03 rewrite.

Beth had screwed up; she knew it and she regretted it. She was the one who had asked to launder more money to Rio, who had accepted, knowing full well that they wouldn't be able to do it in the time allotted. But instead of admitting it, they had set up a plan for other women to join their business without knowing what they were really going to do. Unfortunately, one of them hadn't made the money exchange, giving them back the real bills, except that they hadn't been able to tell the difference, except for the rubber bands, they didn't know the difference between real and fake bills, but Rio did.

Rio had returned the day after meeting them in the park, where he had been so proud of them that he had offered them more money, with two of his men. He was furious and Beth hated it. Things were going well between them, she didn't want things to change, but more importantly, she didn't want to disappoint him. But considering the gun he had pointed at her head, she had definitely pissed him off. But Beth was stubborn, so she hadn't let herself be impressed and his gesture had annoyed her in return. How he had dared to point a gun at her in front of her best friend and sister. Besides, it wasn't entirely her fault, okay, yes, it was, but she would never tell him in person.

Luckily Rio had spared them, even if Beth hadn't doubted it for a second. They had gotten the money back and Beth was going to be able to give it back to Rio, and make amends.

~~~~~

After collecting all the money Beth had arranged to meet Rio in a train station, a hidden place around 10:00 pm. He was there, waiting for her next to his Cadillac, in his long black coat, gloves and dark grey hat. It suits so good, it was unfair but with that kind of outfit, he looked even manlier.

Beth handed the bag to Rio, who took it from her with his gloved hands. "It's all there and it's all real. And it won't happen again."

"So who was it?"

He wouldn't budge, but she couldn't tell him. He didn't care that this woman has four children and that she is in misery. But above all, it would force her to admit to him that this Mary-Pat was blackmailing them.

"You got your money."

"Yeah, I'm also gonna need a name."

Beth stopped herself to rolling her eyes. "I took care of it." Wrong, in reality she had to give this woman $10,000 so that she wouldn't talk.

"Come on. Just give me a name."

Beth was tempted, really tempted, to get rid of this burden, but she knew she couldn't sacrifice someone's life. She would manage, she could do it.

"Beth Boland."

"Hm." Rio licked his lips and looked at her with that little smile that made her crush. "Now let me give you some advice, yeah?" Beth nodded her head. "When you got a rotten egg in the bunch, it stinks up the whole lot till you get rid of it."

Funny, or not, but Beth thought she was the rotten egg in the story, Rio's one, and yet she was still alive.

"Like I said, I'm handling it." Beth walked to her car, opened the door, but just before getting in she added. "And don't ever point a gun at me again."

"It was deserved."

Beth ignored him and got into her car. She turned on the ignition and watched him lean against the hood of his Cadillac, looking in her direction with that stupid smile on his face, which she wanted him to swallow. But at the same time he was proud of her and it excited her.

Beth drove off and started driving, but she stopped at Rio and rolled down her window. "Are you coming?"

"Where?"

Beth rolled her eyes, he knew exactly where. "Home, I'm alone."

While waiting to familiarize their divorce with Dean, he hadn't yet fully moved out, but he had found an apartment, and she left the children with him from time to time to get used to it, often leaving her alone, and although sometimes it was hard, that kind of evening was advantageous.

Rio put his tongue between his teeth. "Hm, it's tempting, but you haven't been a nice girl to share my money."

"And you haven't been a very good boy to threaten me."

Rio sneered. "You'll get over it."

Beth growled. "So will you."

"Oh, so you're not going to apologize?"

He could dream, at least she wouldn't do it in live voice. Beth changed tactics. "If you come, I'll show you how a good girl I can be."

Rio made his jaw move as only he had the secret. "Hm...I follow you."

Finally! She wasn't going to beg him either, she still had some dignity. Beth closed the window and drove her car home, followed by Rio; she could see him in the rearview mirror. Once she arrived at her destination, she parked in her driveway, while Rio parked on the sidewalk in front of her house. To be honest she didn't care if her neighbors could see his car.

They got out of the car and walked to the front door, Beth quickly unlocked it and they rushed inside. Rio barely had time to close behind him when Beth grabbed him by the sides of his coat and crushed her lips against his.

Rio smiled against her mouth and deepened the kiss. He put his tongue on her lip, inviting her to open her lips, which she did. Their tongues met and teased each other.

"Mm, too much clothing." Said Beth against his mouth.

"I agree."

With great dexterity and speed, they took off their coats, hats, shoes, and socks, and threw them in the hallway.

Rio lifted Beth off the floor; she wrapped her legs and arms around him. He carried her to her room and put her gently on her bed. He crawled over her and attacked her neck with little kisses, except that Beth wanted to take the reins. She used all the strength she had to tip him over and reverse their position. She had to admit that Rio helped her a little by letting her do it.

Beth straddled Rio, her knees encircling his hips. Rio came and put his hands on her still clothed ass.

"It's better this way." Beth said as she put her hands under his sweater and stroked her chest.

"Yeah. I love this view, but it would be even better if you were naked."

"I agree." She repeated his previous words.

If there's one thing Beth liked about Rio, it was that she wasn't embarrassed to stand naked in front of him, on the contrary, the way he looked at her, running his hands over her body, her shapes, it made her feel confident.

Beth took off her v-neck sweater, leaving her in a black lace bra. It was simple and sexy at the same time, but it didn't leave Rio indifferent. He slid his long ringed fingers along her naked arms, up to her chest, teasing the fine lace of the bra. He caressed one of her nipples through the fabric and with his other hand he unhooked his bra, which fell on his belly. He picked it up and threw it across the room, and then his large hands came to take her breasts in a cup.

"So beautiful."

Rio leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He chewed it, licked it and sucked it until it stretched and became hard in his mouth, and then he let it go with an obscene noise.

Beth moaned, she bent his face into her chest and scratched his scalp, inviting him to continue. Rio attacked her second nipple, giving it the same treatment. Satisfied, Rio walked away. Beth put her hands on his cheeks and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

Rio lengthened. Beth slid her hands under his sweater again, but this time she hung her fingers on the edge and pulled it up along his toned body. Rio raised his arms so that she could take it off and send it back to her sweater and bra.

Beth bent down and laid a kiss trail along his smooth golden abdomen until it reached his neck. She outlined his eagle with the tip of her tongue and then sucked up his earlobe. She rubbed her cheek against his fine thatch and let her lips finish on him. She nibbled his pulpy lower lip, walked away from him with a little carnivorous smile and got off the bed.

"Take off your pants and boxers." Beth commanded.

"You're ordering me around now?" Rio raised an eyebrow but his hands were already unbuckling his belt.

Beth took off her jeans and slowly slid the panties down her thighs and dropped them around her feet, finding herself completely naked. But Rio hadn't only admired her; he had also gotten rid of the rest of his clothes, as required. She couldn't help contemplating him, he was so beautiful, especially now, in her bed, naked, about to fuck her.

"Come here." Said Rio. Beth complied and returned to her original place. "Good girl."

Beth rubbed herself against him, making them both moan. She felt his dick get hard and her pussy get wet.

"I don't want to be a nice girl." Beth stepped back slightly and ran her fingers along the base of his long, thick fingertips, tracing his vein with her index finger.

Rio hissed, he looked up and met her two blue irises, which looked at him innocently.

"You can't do this, Elizabeth."

"Can't I?" Beth took one of his balls and squeezed it gently. "Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'm gonna have to treat you like a bad girl."

"Oh, yeah?" Beth leaned over and stopped within an inch of his full lips. "Show me what you do to bad girls."

Rio shortened the small distance between them and crushed his mouth on hers. He took her lower lip between his teeth and pulled it tight and then released it.

"Get down on all fours." Beth blinked, all her confidence had just gone, she wasn't expecting that. Rio had to see her change; he put a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "We don't have to."

"Yes! It's just...Everything I had and do with you is new and different, for the better. Sex with...him, has always been basic and it's been so long since that first time in the bedroom."

Rio took Beth's chin between his fingers and gently stroked her jaw. "I wouldn't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, Elizabeth."

She knew that, but she wanted to lighten the mood and tease him a little. "Even hold a gun to my head."

To punish her, Rio tickled her. "Not about that."

"I know."

"Let's choose a safe word."

"A what?"

Rio sighed. "A safe word, we use it if something bothers us or makes us uncomfortable."

"Oh, okay. Cupcake."

Rio laughed. "Hm...Linguini."

Beth giggled. "Really?"

"I love linguini, and cupcake's no better."

"At least we're connected, it's food." Beth bit her lip, so she had to check one more thing. "When you say on all fours, don't you mean, uh... from behind? Because I don't want that."

Rio put his arm over his mouth and burst out laughing, little crow's feet formed at the corners of his eyes. Beth hit him on the chest. "Sorry, sorry." But he kept laughing.

"It's not funny." Beth pouted.

Rio managed to calm down. "Yes, it is." He gave her a little slap on the ass. "So, naughty girl, still up for it?"

It's amazing how they went from angry, to excited, to embarrassed, to amused, to excited again. It was so easy with him.

Instead of answering him, Beth took off his thighs. She crawled onto the bed and crawled down on all fours, her face facing the wall, on the side of the non-existent headboard.

Rio stood behind Beth, his knees on the sheets. He placed his hands on her hips, bent forward and kissed her spine and then sucked the skin from her neck, leaving a hickey in it.

"Mm, Rio."

Rio chewed his earlobe. "Ready?" Beth nodded.

Rio stood behind Beth, back straight, his pubis against the top of her ass. With his hands he stroked and palpated her round, plump cheeks, spanked them both, then slid his fingers along her pussy, checking that it was wet and ready for him. She was. He took his red, taut, receding dick and placed it against her entrance, the tip of his penis teasing her folds. He grabbed her hips and one of her breasts and then with a deep, sharp blow he penetrated her.

"Ahhhhh!" Beth grabbed the sheets with one hand, she laid the other flat against the wall, to support her and keep her from collapsing, even though Rio held her in place.

"Fuck!" Rio whistled. He felt so good inside her wet pussy. Her warm and smooth walls swallowed his cock with such ease, as if it was meant to be inside her. "Mm, you're ok baby?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Rio set a fast pace, his pubis slammed against her ass. The sound of their skins clacked and echoed through the room, like their moans. "Louder."

Rio stopped; he put one hand around her neck and slid the other over her belly. He pulled her towards him; her back was pressed against his chest. Beth leaned her head back, on his shoulder; she put her arm behind his head, stroked his neck and put her other hand on his, the one on her belly.

Rio devoured her neck and resumed his strokes, but this time his thrusts were slower but deeper.

"You drive me crazy Elizabeth." Rio whispered in her ear.

"Mmm." Beth panting and moaning, she didn't have the strength to answer him. The new angle of penetration allowed him to reach her soft spot.

Rio reached up the hand that gently clutched her neck to her chin and turned her head towards him so he could kiss her. When he licked the roof of her mouth, Beth groaned and pushed her nails into his skull, making him growl.

"Touch me." Beth said, her lips brushing against his. Rio did. He lowered the hand that was on her belly towards her pubis, taking her hand with him, and then with his long fingers he rubbed her sensitive clitoris. "Mmm....Yes." Beth meowed against his mouth and closed her eyes.

"Look at me." Beth opened her eyes again; her two blue beads met his dark, almost black irises and dilated pupils. Had she been able to see her reflection in his eyes she knew she would look a mess, with her red skin, her hair in shambles while a few strands were stuck to her sweaty forehead, and yet she knew he found her even more beautiful that way.

Rio placed his forehead against her. He accelerated his strokes of the hips and the friction of his fingers on her clitoris became stronger and faster.

"Ahhh!" Beth bit her lip, trying to hold back her orgasm.

"Come for me baby, come on my dick."

Rio felt her pussy throbbing and tightening around him, her body shivered, she screamed his name and flooded his cock with her juice, making him come in turn, pouring his hot cum inside her soaked pussy.

Beth collapsed forward, taking Rio with her, who buried his face in her neck and withdrew from her. For a few minutes, only their jerky breaths and the rapid beating of their hearts echoed. Beth could feel on her back how loudly those in Rio were drumming, they were almost in sync.

Rio chewed her shoulder. "Hm." That's all Beth could say.

Rio sneered, his body vibrated against her. "Do you have enough strength to go take a shower?"

"Yes."

Beth managed to get up and stood up, followed by Rio. They went to the bathroom, to relieve their muscles and clean up the damage caused by their sexual intercourse, under an innocent shower and hot water.

"Don't worry naughty girl, I won't get behind you." Rio laughed.

Beth shook her head and blushed. "Oh my God."

"I'm sorry Ma, but this is going to follow you a long time."

"Shut up! It was a very legitimate question."

The bathroom door closed on the laughter of Rio.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me. I use DeepL for helping me with the translation.  
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
